La cacería de Chysalis
by lordterrormoon
Summary: este fic lo hize enverdad salio dos fic y me decidi subir este comente y leanloy si quieren leer mas de Sunblack solo entra a este link a ser mas espesifico a el extraño del bosque everfree 1,2,3,4,5 espero que les guste


La cacería de Chrysalis

Paso una semana desde que Sunblack fue tras Chrysalis y todos se preguntaban por que el no dio una explicación por que después de haber expulsado a los Changeling del sagrado lugar del bosque everfree pues Sunblack fue tras respuestas por que la Reyna estaba afiliada al ultimo recuerdo sobre su pasado y así fue tras ella y ya tras lucha de sus súbditos llego al ultimo punto y ya algo cansado entro en cueva donde lo llevo a la profundidad de la tierra y Chrysalis lo recibió con un comité de bienvenida pero mientras tanto en ponyville las seis ponys se reunían pero de repente un terremoto y eso provoco pánico y la tierra se abrió y eso que un pony a un lugar desconocido pero mientras Sunblack lucha contra los carlingas y se dio cuenta que su lucha Asia que el túnel inestable y lo sostenido y se defendía y pregunto a Chrysalis

Porque mis recuerdos se afilian a ti por que –dijo Sunblack

Que entonces si nos conocemos pues no te recuerdo extraño pony celestetino –dijo Chrysalis

¿Entonces y por qué querías la alianza con el celestino? –pregunta Sunblack

Eso es fácil de responder ustedes son una fuerza que se creía perdida su poder es legendario tanto que fueron escondidos y sabíamos que con su ayuda podríamos invadir a canterlot y al fin mi gente no moriría de hambre-dijo Chrysalis

Pero los celestinos son legendarios por ser ponys de paz –dijo Sunblack

Si pero también son conocidos por ser cumplidores así que si la alianza se aria nos ayudarían para invadir por que la alianza es su palabra pero tu viniste y lo arruinaste todo casi tuve a los mas fuertes ponys de los reinos ahora me vengare –dijo Chrysalis y así empezó a atacar el estaba pensando dejar que caiga el túnel el sobreviviría pero ellos no y lo iba a soltar pero luego Twilight apareció y Chrysalis ordeno que la atacaran pero Sunblack la protegió con un campo de fuerza

Twilight que ases aquí –dijo Sunblack

No se la tierra empezó a templar y se abrió la tierra y yo caí en el luego aparecí aquí-dijo Twilight

Entonces si empezó a temblar gusto en unos segundos justo cuando empezó la batalla en toses si dejo que esto caiga pony ville caería –dijo con una gran sorpresa y en toses Twilight decidió defenderlo hasta que Chrysalis le lanzo un hechizo poderoso que hizo que Twilight cayera al piso y luego Sunblack grito Twilight y fue donde ella

Ha jajá por fin me decide de ti ahora de ti-dijo Chrysalis con gran alegría luego empezó a atacar a Sunblack pero no le Asia nada

Esas palabras si ya me acuerdo todo –dijo Sunblack mientras estaba entrando en un Shock de recuerdo y luego el de repente recupero sus fuerzas pero estaba molesto luego fortaleció los elementos del caos con sus sentimientos correspondientes y eso resulto que el tuviera mucha fuerza y era demasiado decir eso luego las sombras hizo que lo rodearan y camino hacia donde estaba Chrysalis

No es posible que sigas vivo si yo te mate es imposible que sigas vivo alégate de mi Darksun fuera –dijo Chrysalis con mucho miedo e intento huir pero Darksun la siguió los Changeling lo intentaron a atacarlo pero él los Asia que volvieran los empujaba o los votaba era como si tuviera mil ojos pero el solo tenia la mirada en Chrysalis y luego el apareció en frente de Chrysalis y luego hizo un hechizo de tortura

Te dije que me vengaría ahora a ver si puedes evitarlo-dijo Darksun con mucha maldad y frialdad

Pero la ultima ves tu estabas queriendo destruir a los elementos de la armonía y ahora estas con ellas –dijo Chrysalis mientras sentía mucho dolor y luego el empezó a pensar y decidió decirle gracias por traicionarme pero no puedo perdonarte por atacar a mi amiga así dicho eso hizo que Chrysalis y todos sus súbditos cayeran en lo mas profundo en lo que ellos estaban luego el reparo la cueva para que no cayera pero cayeron un montón de rocas el no las rompió por que podría provocar que el túnel volviera a derrumbar entonces decidió salir por el túnel por donde cayó Twilight y tomo a la inconciente pony y fue por el hueco pero se empezaba a serrar y el empezó a tomar velocidad pero no podrían salir así que las sombras los rodearon para que no fueran afectados cunados fueran aplastados y así ellos salieron y el único les vio fue a Spike y lo empezó a molestar a Darksun por que la maldad lo rodeaba pero el solo fue a la casa de Twilight

Lárgate monstro por que no vuelves del foso que viniste, soy un dragón que te puede lanzar fuego-dijo Spike para molestar a Darksun y se largara pero él no le tomaba atención y le dio un beso el la frente y le dijo gracias por tu ayuda pero Spike seguía diciendo palabras ofensivas

Sabes Spike me tratas lo mismo que celestia me trataba y yo que creía que ya estábamos siendo amigos yo nunca decidí ser esto solo soy y al final lo acepte pero me deberías juzgar por mis acciones y no por lo que soy-dijo Darksun y luego se quiso acercar a la puesta pero el se sintió débil y luego cayo al suelo y ay estaba Sunblack con graves heridas muy cansado pues no es fácil estar una semana persiguiendo a alguien mientras de atacan y al final sostener un pueblo mientras se sostenía

Lo lamento Sunblack entonces esa es la forma de los elementos del caos –dijo Spike apenado y lo cubrió con una sabana para que descansara

Mientras en la tierra de los dragones

Señor por fin se encontró al rey de los dragones se encuentra en pony ville ahora por fin puede convertirse el rey de los dragones oficial –dijo el guardia real de los dragones

Tráemelo frente a mi pueden usar cualquier método –dijo el dragón alfa

Si enseguida-dijo el guardia y se fue del lugar

Por fin voy a conocer al pony que derrota a los dragones y aquí será donde uno de nosotros caerá ha –dijo el dragón alfa

Bueno aquí termina comenten y lean el siguiente fic llamado el rey dragón: adiós a una hermosa amistad


End file.
